se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Colombia-Venezuela/Venezuela
Presidentes venezolanos con presidentes colombianos Nicolás Maduro= Nicolás Maduro Ernesto Samper - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El presidente venezolano, Nicolás Maduro, saluda al exmandatario colombiano Ernesto Samper, quien asumió formalmente la Secretaría General de la Unión de Naciones Suramericanas ( Unasur). Foto: EFE Andrés Pastrana - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro recibe a expresidentes latinoamericanos invitados por la oposición (EFE) Álvaro Uribe - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Álvaro Uribe junto a Nicolás Maduro, cuando éste era canciller. / EFE Juan Manuel Santos - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, presidente de Colombia, y su homólogo de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro. // COLPRENSA |-| Hugo Chávez= Hugo Chávez César Gaviria - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Gaviria deja a Venezuela en limbo. AP.BBC Ernesto Samper - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Samper y Chávez se despidieron tras una “cordial” reunión (+ Fotos) Foto: AFP Photo / Thomas Coex Andrés Pastrana - Hugo Chávez.jpg| 2000, El presidente de Colombia, Andrés Pastrana, (derecha), da la bienvenida el presidente, Hugo Chávez, a su llegada al aeropuerto de el puerto caribeño de Santa Marta, Colombia. (AP Photo / Ricardo Mazalan) Álvaro Uribe - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe, y de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, tuvieron un encontronazo. AP / BBC Hugo Chávez - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (d), habla con su homólogo venezolano, Hugo Chávez (i), hoy, martes 10 de agosto de 2010, previo a una rueda de prensa tras su reunión en la quinta de San Pedro Alejandrino en Santa Marta (Colombia). Chávez afirmó que su Gobierno "ni apoya, ni permite, ni permitirá, presencia de guerrilla, ni terrorismo, ni narcotráfico en territorio venezolano", tras anunciar el restablecimiento de las relaciones diplomáticas con el Gobierno de Bogotá. EFE/Prensa Miraflores/SOLO USO EDITORIAL |-| Rafael Caldera= Rafael Caldera Alfonso López Michelsen - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Patty y Gustavo Cisneros, como anfitriones, en un almuerzo ofrecido al presidente de Colombia Belisario Betancur y al ex presidente Alfonso López Michelsen, en compañía del cardenal venezolano Jose Ali Lebrún y del presidente de Venezuela Jaime Lusinchi y los ex presidentes de Venezuela Rafael Caldera y Luis Herrera Campins. En “La Ribereña”, residencia de los Cisneros en Caracas (21 de julio de 1988). Julio César Turbay - Rafael Caldera.jpg| 1989. Julio, 5. Con los ex Presidentes de Colombia, Julio César Turbay Ayala, Belisario Betancur, Alfonso López Miquelsen, Misael Pastrana Borrero y el embajador Ildegar Pérez Segnini. rafaelcaldera.com Belisario Betancur - Rafael Caldera.jpg| 1989. Julio, 5. Con los ex Presidentes de Colombia, Julio César Turbay Ayala, Belisario Betancur, Alfonso López Miquelsen, Misael Pastrana Borrero y el embajador Ildegar Pérez Segnini.rafaelcaldera.com/ César Gaviria - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Photos from the Inaugural Session (At head table from left to right, Ambassador Christopher Thomas, Assistant Secretary General; Cesar Gaviria, OAS Secretary General, Rafael Caldera, President of Venezuela; and Miguel Angel Burelli Rivas, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Venezuela). Photo: Organization of American States Ernesto Samper - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Wide of Caldera walking with visiting Colombian President, Ernesto Samper. AP Archive Andrés Pastrana - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Visita de Estado del Presidente Pastrana a Caracas -21 de noviembre de 1998- Andrés Pastrana Arango |-| Carlos Andrés Pérez= Carlos Andrés Pérez Alfonso López Michelsen - Carlos Andrés Pérez.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez (Venezuela), Alfonso López Michelsen (Colombia), Demetrio Lakas (Panamá), Daniel Oduber (Costa Rica) y Omar Torrijos. El apoyo de estos mandatarios extranjeros fue vital para el éxito de la negociación de los Tratados Torrijos–Carter. ARCHIVO | LA ESTRELLA DE PANAMÁ Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, Felipe González, y el presidente colombiano, Belisario Betancur, se reunieron anoche en Madrid para discutir sobre las iniciativas de paz en la región y, en especial, sobre las propuestas del llamado grupo de Contadora.El encuentro -al que asistió también el ex presidente venezolano Carlos Andrés Pérez y los ministros españoles de Asuntos Exteriores, Fernando Morán, y de Cultura, Javier Solana- se celebró alrededor de la medianoche en el aeropuerto de Barajas. EL PAÍS Madrid 9 OCT 1983 Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez y Virgilio Barco se encontraron en la mitad del puente, se palmotearon los hombros y luego procedieron a consumar su “Declaración de Ureña”. El Espectador. El Mundo 28 Dic 2010 - 9:58 PM Carlos Andrés Pérez - César Gaviria.jpg| Gaviria, Carlos Andrés Pérez y Salinas de Gortari: personajes de un continente dramático corroído por la corrupción y el abuso. Caretas.pe Fuentes Categoría:Colombia-Venezuela